


A Very Wenpines Valentines

by PanPacificPines



Series: Ménage à Twins [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Valentine's Day, Wenpines, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy are living together after their relationship has been established. What follows is an early morning Valentine's day for Dipper as he reflects on how much he loves his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Wenpines Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future of Ménage à Twins

Mabel had managed to maintain “Morning person” status well into adulthood, which had always been a frustration to her brother who was most certainly a night owl. Now that the two of them had Wendy he was outnumbered in the mornings when it came to wake up time.  
“Diiiippeeeerrr, time to wake uuuuuup.”  
“Rrrrr.”  
“Dippeerrrrrr. Wake up!”  
“Grrvvumdzzbld”  
“Okay. Last chance, sleeping booty. Get up or get gotten up!”  
“Mmrrrr L-lem-lemme slippalil more.” He mumbled in a feeble attempt at self defense before screaming when a pair of cold feet pressed into his lower back and pushed him off of the bed.  
“Mabel, what the hell!?”  
“It worked, and you’re awake. Go get some coffee. You’re gonna need it.” She knelt on the bed in a bathrobe and her hair had obviously been freshly washed. Seeing that he knew he’d best just give in. The trio all had the day off and persistence didn’t even begin to define his sister.

“Meh. Fine. Evil sister.” Grumbling he stumbled half awake into the kitchen where Wendy was already, leaning back against the counter. She tipped up her cup of coffee at him and indicated with a sideways bob of her head the fresh pot waiting for him. The smile he gave her was not unlike a bedraggled, war weary soldier seeing the chopper home waiting for them. 

A grind of salt, generous squirt of stevia sweetener and cup and a half of milk later he had a mug of coffee he could stand the taste of, even with the desert in his mouth first thing in the morning. Wendy wasn’t quite as energetic as his sister in the wee hours before noon, but somehow she was always the first one out of bed. Most likely it’d been a leftover of living a lumberjack lifestyle her entire life and at this point was an unbreakable habit. 

Dipper took a bar stool next to his favorite redhead in the world and gave her a much more satisfied smile, reflecting on how wonderful his life was.  
“When was the last time I said I was the luckiest guy in the world?”  
“Probably been thinking about that in your head for like the last five minutes, dude. You’ve had that dumb ‘I’m so glad I get to bang my sister and Wendy’ look on your face again. But yeah, man. I feel ya. Life is good.” She gave his bar stool a little bump with her hip and winked, chuckling how even now her bluntness could still befuddle him.

Just the same, that part of her is a big part of what made him love her. He leaned over, closing his eyes to kiss her as the sound of the bedroom door slamming open made him leap half out of his skin.  
“It’s Valentine’s day, you heathens! Love is gonna getcha!”  
“Oh shit!” Dipper spluttered as an arrow sailed past his face and bounced off of the fridge. Mabel posed, a pair of tiny little wings hung on her back, strapped by strips of fabric over her shoulders like a backpack and a quiver hung by a strap on her waist. Aside from that and a felt fig leaf barely covering her nether regions she was completely nude. 

“Okay Mabel, fun is fun but –Holy shit!” Dipper shrieked and dove behind the kitchen counter as another arrow ripped through the air.  
“Only heathens run from love, Dipper! Let me fill you with love!” The chase was on, suction cup tipped arrows shot all through the living room and kitchen as Dipper bobbed, ducked and weaved in an attempt to dive out of Mabel’s way. If not for the coffee and head start he might have been a pin cushion. The tips were little suction cups off of nyarf darts but the arrow shafts were real and even if the bow was meant for children, in the close range of their home the love missiles would definitely hurt. 

When he circled around the living room once over and found himself hiding behind the kitchen counter again, Wendy was sandwiched in between the crazed or panicked twins. Cornered and blaze about running away Wendy held her hands up.  
“I give up Cupi-dude. I’m all yours.”  
“Ooh, walking willingly into the jaws of love, eh? Cupid Mabel likes.” She gave what she thought was a sexy eyebrow waggle and pulled an arrow from her quiver, jabbing Wendy in the butt with it before tucking it into the waistband of the older girl’s pajama pants. Wendy noticed for the first time that the feathers of the arrows had been replaced with little red hearts, which was such a Mabel thing to do. 

“C’mere, you.” Wendy dragged Mabel over and leaned down to nuzzle their noses together before nibbling on her neck. Mabel couldn’t help but let out a small moan at the sensation, which triggered a matching, half-whimper, half-groan from her brother in his hiding place.  
“Just a sec, babe.” Mabel pulled herself away from the embrace, nocked an arrow and spun on her heels. Like a comic book archer she lined up a shot on her twin as he peeked out from behind the couch and a loud “THWOCK” sounded out as the arrow hit him right in the birthmark, knocking him over like a duck at a target range. 

“Shit. Didja kill him?” Wendy asked, answered a moment later by a groan from where he lay on the floor. “Nope. Guess not. You wanna tickle him?”  
“God, I love you, Blerbs.”  
“I’m pretty fond of you too Cupi-dude.” Mabel giggled as her taller lover kissed her on the forehead before lowering her gaze to her eyes. “Love you too, Mabes. Now, let’s go torture your brother until he pees himself!” The two bumped fists resulting in a “Boosh” from Wendy.

Resigned to his fate Dipper could only think “I’m still the luckiest guy in the world, but Love is going be the death of me.”


End file.
